And He's Just Paper
by Ababy99
Summary: Sequal to "She's The Blade" (Suggest you read She's The Blade before reading this) Follows the twists and turns of Tathan and Brucas. Read and Review COMPLETE
1. What Kills You Doesn’t Make You Stronger

**And He's Just Paper**

**What Kills You Doesn't Make You Stronger**

**(A/N; Summary) This is the sequel to the story "She's The Blade" and I highly recommend that you read that story before reading this one. Okay so, this story is set one year later the gang are seniors (I know that they're all seniors now on the show, but I didn't want to get them into college and all that stuff) Taylor and Nathan are together, and so are Brooke and Lucas. Haley and Chris are together as well in LA, and Brooke and Taylor have become best friends. Peyton might make an appearance in this story as Taylor's sister and I plan on making her start some drama between a particular couple (Brucas) So, enjoy the story and make sure to review! And oh yeah thanks to everyone for all their awesome reviews for "She's The Blade" you know how much I appreciate you guys, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the first. Thanks! Also, there was a change to "She's The Blade" at the end of Ch.10 when I had the spoilers for this story I decided to change them. So, if you haven't checked that out already then you should.**

Taylor and Brooke walked into the lingerie store and looked around. Brooke picked up a hot pink bra and threw it at Taylor, "Buy that for Nathan," she teased with a wink.

Taylor looked at the bra and laughed, "Maybe I will," she said as she went up to the counter and bought it.

"I'm going to buy this one," Brooke said as she held up a neon green bra and thong, "For Lucas," she said with a saucy smile.

The girls walked out of the store and saw Chris Kellar on the TV in a punk rock clothing store. Taylor glared at the TV, and Brooke pulled her away, "Come on Tay," she said and then they walked out to the parking lot, "It's been a year you know," Brooke said.

"Yeah I know," Taylor said as she got into Brooke's car, "I can't believe how this year's been going so far…Without Haley and Chris."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said, "I haven't seen Nathan so happy in his life…"

Taylor smiled and turned on the radio, "You really think he's happy?"

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed, "He's had a permanent grin attached to his face ever since you two moved in together…And by the stories you've told me, he has a reason to be grinning," Brooke said seductively.

"You are bad!" Taylor squealed and then busted out laughing, "I'm just glad that all the drama's over…"

Brooke smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Same here," she said, "You know?"

"Something's just…Weird," Taylor said as she got quieter.

Brooke turned off the radio and looked at Taylor seriously, "What?"

"It just seems like Nathan misses her," Taylor said, not mentioning Haley's name; something she had mastered for a year.

Brooke sighed, "You know he loves you…"

"I know," Taylor said, "I know…It's just…"

Brooke cut her off, "Taylor. I haven't seen him so happy before in my life…He's gotten over Haley…Believe me he loves you."

Taylor smiled and turned back on the radio, "I guess you're right…"

"I am right," Brooke said confidently and then laughed.

* * *

Taylor walked into her and Nathan's apartment and got on Nathan's lap top. She got on the internet to look up something for school, and saw that Nathan had two new messages. Taylor looked around the apartment and opened up the emails. She looked at the first one and saw From: Haley. She looked at the second one and saw From: Haley. Taylor's face fell and she felt her heart drop.

She looked at Nathan's outbox and saw messages sent from him to Haley. Nathan walked in and smiled at Taylor, "Hey baby," he said but then saw the look on her face, "Something wrong," he said.

"Have you been keeping in touch with her?" Taylor asked as she turned the computer so Nathan could see the emails.

Nathan sighed, "I just want to make sure everything is okay…" He said, "You have nothing to worry about…"

"I've dealt with a lot shit with you and Haley, Nate," Taylor said with an unsatisfied look on her face, "It's not fair!"

"Do you think it's fair to me that my wife is across the United States with Chris?" Nathan yelled without thinking.

"You're _wife_?" Taylor scoffed.

Nathan took a step towards Taylor and calmed his voice, "I didn't…I didn't mean it like that…" Taylor rushed past Nathan and stormed out of the house. Nathan looked at the emails Haley sent him and closed the laptop softly.

* * *

Taylor walked into Brooke's room and sat on her bed. Brooke smiled at her and sighed thoughtfully as she looked through her closet, "Hey you," she said; perky as usual.

"Hey," Taylor said with her best, fake perkiness.

Brooke looked at her in confusion and sighed, "Okay…What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Taylor answered glumly and then flipped through one of Brooke's magazines, and avoided eye contact.

Brooke began to look through her closet some more and then sighed in annoyance, "Alright, are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Taylor laughed softly and set down the magazine, "I got in a fight with Nathan…"

"About?" Brooke asked.

Taylor sighed, "Haley…"

Brooke stopped what she was doing and jumped on the bed beside Taylor, "Details!" She squealed excitedly.

"He's been emailing her and 'checking up' on her," Taylor said as she looked down at the bed, "And he called her his _wife_…"

Brooke put her arm around Taylor, "Awe Tay…"

Taylor began to cry softly and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, "I don't even know what to do anymore…" She sobbed, "I love him so much, and he loves me…"

"Of course he does hun," Brooke said sincerely as she hugged Taylor.

* * *

Lucas walked down to the river court and saw Nathan shooting around and missing every shot he took.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucas asked with a friendly grin.

Nathan looked at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Lucas began, "I usually always find you down her suckin' up the place when you're having problems with girlfriends, specifically Taylor…"

Nathan laughed bitterly, "Let's just say Taylor isn't happy with my emails to Haley…And I kind of accidentally called Haley my wife…"

Lucas rubbed his eyes and let out a groan, "I thought this drama was over, man?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan said as he passed the ball to Lucas, "Me too…"

Lucas sighed and looked at the ball in his hands, "You love her?"

"Of course I do," Nathan said.

"You want to lose her?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head and sighed, "No…"

"Then move on Nate," Lucas said and then smiled, "No offence…"

"None taken," Nathan said and put on his sweatshirt, "I'll see you later, man…"

* * *

"Later," Lucas said and watched Nathan leaved. He sighed and shot the ball._ Swish!_ Lucas smiled to himself and heard somebody clapping behind him. He turned around and saw Brooke standing there, "I didn't know I had an audience," he said.

Brooke walked up to him and chuckled, "Kind of makes it ten times more embarrassing right?" She said as she pinched his nose lightly.

"Says the girl who air balls a lay up," Lucas teased.

Brooke hit him in the arm, "Hey!" She teased, "I was wearing heels and new jeans…" Lucas pulled Brooke in for a kiss and smiled after they broke apart, "What was that for?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said with a genuine smile, "I just…Wanted to kiss you."

Brooke put her arms around Lucas's neck and bit her bottom lip playfully, "Well do it more often…" Lucas smiled and Brooke kissed him passionately.

* * *

Nathan walked into the apartment and saw Taylor packing a small bag and then putting on her coat, "What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"I'm staying at Brooke's tonight…" Taylor said as she wiped her eyes quickly.

Nathan sighed, "Why?"

"I can't stay here," Taylor said, "Not tonight at least…"

Nathan looked down at the ground then back up at Taylor, "I didn't know those emails were going to hurt you…"

"Well they did," Taylor snapped.

"We're just keeping in touch," Nathan said, "When we signed the papers we promised to still be friends…"

Taylor rolled her eyes and picked up her bag, "You almost left with her…You almost left _me_ for_ her_!"

"You almost left with Chris!" Nathan said defensively.

Taylor glared at him, "That was after I found out about you and Haley…This, this isn't even about me!" She yelled, "I'm not emailing Chris anyways so you have nothing to worry about!"

"You should be able to trust me," Nathan said, "I would never hurt you."

Taylor let a tear drop down her cheek, "I don't know what you're capable of right now, Nate…"

Taylor went to head for the door, but Nathan stepped in front of her, "Don't leave," Nathan said softly as he put his hands on Taylor's shoulders.

"I need to be alone tonight," Taylor said as her voice got raspy. She pushed Nathan out of her way and walked out of the door.

Nathan looked at the space she was just occupying and groaned to himself.

* * *

Taylor walked into Karen's Café and sat in a booth. She said her hellos to Karen, and then Karen left her to sit in a booth and think. Taylor slouched in the booth and felt the tears began again. An hour an a half or so later she heard the bell on the door and saw Lucas coming in. He sat across from Taylor and sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Taylor shook her head and looked down at the table, "…No."

"Nathan called me," Lucas said, "He wanted to make sure everything was okay," Taylor said nothing, "Nathan loves you more than anyone or anything in the world," Lucas said; still nothing. Lucas looked at the sobbing Taylor and sighed, "Go home, Taylor…Your boyfriend misses you."

Taylor wiped her eyes and scoffed, "He's probably having cyber sex with Haley right now, so I don't want to interrupt!"

"You know that's not true," Lucas said as he wiped a strand of hair out of Taylor's tear drenched face.

"I thought I finally found out what it was like to be in love…And I mean real love, not fake love…I don't even know what the difference is anymore," Taylor said sadly.

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I'm Haley's replacement until she comes back, Luke…I know it, Nathan knows it, you know it…" Taylor said and then began to cry softly, "But the thing is I will never be able to replace her…And that's what fucking sucks. I'll never be good enough."

Lucas rubbed Taylor's hands, "You are good enough…He loves you so much Taylor, and without you he'd be the weakest person," Lucas said and then left the café.

* * *

Taylor walked into the apartment slowly and quietly, and saw Nathan sitting at the kitchen counter. He looked up and Taylor saw his eyes glistening. Nathan walked over to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," Taylor said and her voice cracked, she cleared her throat and kissed Nathan passionately. Taylor and Nathan walked back into their bedroom both not knowing that everything wasn't okay.

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

(School: Brooke and Lucas):

Brooke: I hate when other girls flirt with you…

Lucas: I hate when guys flirt with you!

Brooke: You're always so nice to them though!

Girl Passing By: Hey Lucas! You're going to help me with my homework during 6th period right?

Brooke: (Looks at Lucas in disbelief; Storms off)

(Taylor and Nathan's Apartment):

Nathan: (On the phone) I'm sorry I can't email you anymore…

Haley: (Phone; LA) It's okay…Kind of sucks though, our phone bills are going to be outrageous (Both laugh) How's Taylor?

Nathan: (Sighs) Not too happy…

(Scott's Motors):

Taylor: (Talking to Nathan) This is bull shit!

Nathan: What's so different about our relationship, and my old relationship with Haley?

Taylor: (Tearing up) You loved her back. (Leaves)

(Side of the road: Lucas's car broke down):

(Car pulls over to help Lucas)

Blonde Girl: Need any help?

Lucas: I'm a mechanic…I've got this covered. (Opens the hood smoke bellows out)

Blonde Girl: And I'm Peyton…


	2. History Loves A Broken Heart

**And He's Just Paper**

**History Loves A Broken Heart**

A day or so had passed and Nathan sat at his computer deleting all the emails that he had sent to Haley from a couple weeks earlier. He sighed and then heard the phone ring; he looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. Nathan picked up the phone and chuckled, "I guess you got my email," he said.

Haley sat in her LA penthouse and sat on the deck and smiled, "Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry I can't email you anymore…" Nathan said with a sigh, and sat down on the couch.

"It's okay…" Haley said and then closed the sliding door, "Kind of sucks though, our phone bills are going to be outrageous," they both laughed, "How's Taylor?"

Nathan groaned, "Not too happy…"

"I'm sorry she found out about the emails," Haley said, "I don't want to start trouble between you two."

"I know," Nathan said, "I tried to explain to her that we were just friends, but she doesn't get it…"

Haley bit her bottom lip, "I just have a feeling that we should stop talking…"

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"To make things easier," Haley said, "Between you and Taylor…And Chris and I…" She said softly.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Oh right…You two are dating," he said sarcastically.

Haley sighed, "Don't do this to me Nate," she pleaded, "What did you expect?"

"I expected you to find someone better," Nathan said, "Not him."

"I'm sorry," Haley said and then looked at her watch, "I've got to go," she said and then there was silence.

Nathan cleared his throat and looked around his empty apartment, "Is this the last time we're going to talk?" He asked.

"I don't know," Haley said; very unsure of herself, "Bye…"

"Bye," Nathan said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Brooke got out of her car and saw Lucas talking to a very attractive red headed girl. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked over to Lucas and threw her arms around. She did some major PDA, until the other girl left. Brooke broke the kiss and scoffed, "Who was that?" She asked.

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "A girl from my chemistry class…"

"Could've she have been flirting any more with you?" Brooke asked, and then glared at the girl from across the parking lot.

Lucas chuckled to himself and sighed, "She was just asking me about an assignment, Brooke," Lucas assured her.

"I hate when other girls flirt with you…" Brooke pouted.

Lucas threw up his hands in defense, "I hate when guys flirt with you!"

"I at least tell them to fuck off," Brooke said, "You're always so nice to them, though!"

A girl tapped Lucas on the shoulder and smiled sweetly at him, "Hey Lucas! You're going to help me with my homework 6th period right?"

Brooke looked at Lucas and disbelief and stormed away from him. Lucas gave the girl an apologetic look, and ran after Brooke, "Brooke!" He yelled after her, but she kept walking, "Brooke Davis!"

"What?" Brooke screamed as she stopped and turned around.

"You can't be like this," Lucas said, "I love you," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, and then whispered, "And only you…"

Brooke smiled, and giggled, "I love you too…"

* * *

Taylor walked into Scott's Motors and saw Nathan working on a car. She walked up to him and leaned against the car. Nathan looked up at her and smiled, "Hey," he said, "What's up?"

"That's really getting old, you know," Taylor said, and then held up Nathan's cell phone, "You let me borrow your cell this afternoon," she began.

Nathan stopped working on the car and nervously played with the rag in his hands, "Look," he said, "I had to call Haley…"

"This is bull shit!" Taylor yelled.

Nathan walked closer towards her, "She's with Chris!" Nathan said in his defense, "I still don't see why you're flipping out on me for nothing!"

"You're still stuck on her," Taylor said, "We're supposed to be working on us, Nate."

Nathan sighed and looked down to the ground, "I'm not still stuck on her."

"Whatever," Taylor said disbelievingly, and then crossed her arms tightly.

"What's so different about our relationship, and my old relationship with Haley?" Nathan asked.

Taylor bit her bottom lip and felt her eyes tear up, "You loved her back…" She said sadly, and then left.

Nathan sadly looked at the space that Taylor had occupied and angrily threw the rag down on the ground.

* * *

Taylor walked into Brooke's room with a bag of clothes. Brooke finished applying her eye shadow and gave Taylor a sympathetic look. Taylor set her bag down and wiped her eyes, "Is it okay if I stay her for a couple nights?" She asked.

Brooke nodded and got up from her vanity and threw her arms around Taylor, "You can stay as long as you want," she whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Thanks," Taylor said as her voice cracked, and she cried on Brooke's shoulder.

* * *

Lucas sat in his car on the side of the road, he had been on his way to Brooke's house and his car broke down. Lucas got out of the car and sighed, "Why me?" He asked himself, and then it began to rain. Lucas laughed sarcastically and looked up at the sky, "Thanks…"

A car pulled behind Lucas and somebody got out of the car. Lucas squinted his eyes and saw a girl come towards him, "Need any help?" She asked.

Lucas looked at the beautiful blonde girl, "I'm a mechanic," he said trying to save his ego, "I've got this covered," he said as he opened the hood. Smoke bellowed out and Lucas backed away coughing.

The blonde girl laughed to herself, "And I'm Peyton…"

"Lucas," he said as Lucas stuck out his hand.

The girl shook Lucas's hand and looked under the hood, "I can fix this for you if you'd like…"

"Sure," Lucas said as he got tools out of his trunk, "I've never seen you around Tree Hill before," Lucas said as he handed Peyton a tool.

"I'm visiting," Peyton said as she started messing with things under the hood.

"I see," Lucas said, "Where'd you come from?" He asked.

Peyton wiped her hands on a rag and smiled up at Lucas, "LA…" She said and then backed away from the car, "All fixed," she said confidently.

Lucas revved the engine and the car started, "Thanks a lot," he said and then smiled.

"No problem," she said, "This seems like a small town can you tell me if you know Taylor?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," Lucas said, "If you follow me I can take you to where she is…"

"Thanks," Peyton said as she got into her car and followed Lucas. They pulled into Brooke's driveway and Lucas got out of the car. Peyton whistled as she got out of the car, "Tay is living well," she said.

* * *

Lucas laughed, "She's staying with Brooke for a couple nights," he said, "Her and Nathan got in a fight," Lucas explained.

"Nathan?" Taylor questioned.

Lucas walked into Brooke's house and up the stairs, "Her boyfriend…"

"Oh," Peyton said and then stood behind Lucas as he walked into Brooke's room and saw Taylor crying on Brooke's bed.

Lucas went over to her and hugged her, "Brooke called me and told me what happened," Lucas said sympathetically.

"Thanks for coming," Taylor said weakly.

Lucas pulled back from the hug, "Someone's here to see you," he said as Peyton walked into the room.

"Peyton?" Taylor said in disbelief.

Peyton smiled mischievously and put her hands in her jean pockets, "Hey little sis," she said as Lucas looked between the two.

"You two are related?" Lucas asked.

Taylor got her coat, "Unfortunately," she said and then pushed past Peyton, and stormed out of the room.

Brooke watched her leave and looked at Peyton, "She doesn't look too happy to see you…"

"Of course she's not," Peyton said softly to herself and then followed Taylor.

Peyton caught up with Taylor and grabbed her arm, "What the hell?" Taylor asked as she snapped around.

"Nice greeting," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this right now," Taylor said to her sister, "Whatever shit you got yourself into isn't my problem this time!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Way to be a sister…"

"I have a good life here Peyton," Taylor said, "I don't need you to come here and ruin everything for me!"

Peyton got out a cigarette and lit it, "You think that's why I'm back?" She asked as she took a drag, "To ruin your life?"

"Those might not be your intentions, but that's what usually happens," Taylor said as she crossed her arms.

Peyton sighed, "Zach kicked me out…"

Taylor laughed sarcastically, "Another one of your druggie boyfriends?"

"He cheated one me okay?" Peyton said and then looked down at the ground, "I came here because Chris said that this is where you were…"

"What could you possibly want from me?" Taylor asked.

Peyton took a drag from her cigarette and shrugged, "A place to stay…"

"You're not staying with me and Nate," Taylor yelled and then walked away from her sister.

"Taylor!" Peyton pleaded, "Come on! I'll stay for a couple of days, maybe a week…"

Taylor looked at her in disbelief, "I don't get why you came to me?" She asked, "You have friends down in LA."

"Nobody will let me stay with them," Peyton said as she flicked her cigarette.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I'll let you stay in my old apartment…"

"Fine," Peyton said as she got into her car.

Taylor gave her the key, "Some of my stuff is still in there…" She said and then watched Peyton drive away.

* * *

Nathan's car pulled into the driveway and Taylor cursed to herself. Nathan got out of the car and walked up to Taylor, "Are you coming home tonight?" He asked sadly.

"I don't think so," Taylor said as she looked away from Nathan, "I think we need to take a break…"

Taylor looked at Nathan and saw the depression in his eyes, "Taylor don't do this…"

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, "You need time to think about what you really want…"

Nathan put his hands in his coat pocket, "I want you," he said simply. Taylor looked away and walked back into the house; leaving Nathan standing out in the cold.

**Read and Review.**

**On The Next One Tree Hill**

(Brooke's House)

Brooke: Wait? You broke up with him?

Taylor: I couldn't do it anymore….

(River Court)

Peyton: (Walking up to Lucas) Wow, it's really nice down here.

Lucas: Yeah, I come down here to think…

Peyton: You're a really great guy. (They share a smile)

(Tim's Party)

(Peyton is flirting with Lucas; Taylor pulls Taylor away)

Taylor: (Hushed) He has a girlfriend!

Peyton: I'm not doing anything wrong…

Taylor: If you mess with any of these people I will make sure your pathetic ass is back in LA… (Walks away)

(School: Taylor and Nathan)

Nathan: I've seen you in the halls…You look happy.

Taylor: I'm not.

(Scott's Motors)

Peyton: You're the famous Nathan Scott?

Nathan: You're Taylor's sister?

Peyton: Haley's talked wonders about you…

(Lucas's House)

Lucas: I have a girlfriend, Peyton…

Peyton: (Walks closer towards Lucas) Then stop me…(They kiss)


	3. Walking Away, That’s My Trademark

**And He's Just Paper**

**Walking Away, That's My Trademark**

Taylor woke up to the sound of Brooke rummaging through her drawers and softly singing to herself. Taylor looked at Brooke's alarm clock and saw that it was 5:30 AM. Taylor groaned to herself and threw the sheets over her head.

Brooke looked at her and jumped on the bed, "We have to get ready for school hunny!" Brooke cooed.

"I'm not going to school," Taylor said from under the covers.

"You have to go to school," Brooke said as she tugged the covers off of Taylor, "You have friends to see and a boyfriend to see…"

Taylor played with her pajama bottom's string, "You got one out of two right," she said.

"What?" Brooke asked and then sat down beside Taylor.

"Nathan and I aren't together anymore," Taylor said softly as she fought back the tears.

Brooke looked at her in confusion, "Wait? You broke up with him?"

Taylor nodded, "Yesterday…When my sister came over, he came over and I told him we needed a break…"

"Taylor!" Brooke said and then put her hand on her best friend's knee, "I thought that Haley thing was over with?"

"I couldn't do it anymore…" Taylor said sadly, "He's in love with that girl; I mean…She was his wife and everything."

Brooke sighed, "I know, hun but…"

"I've got to get ready," Taylor said; cutting Brooke off. Taylor walked into Brooke's bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Brooke and Taylor walked into school together; Taylor looked down at the ground, and Brooke put her arm around her, "You can at least try not to look so glum," Brooke said as she hip checked Taylor playfully, "You're on the market now babe," she said; trying to make light of the situation, "Flaunt it!"

Taylor smiled weakly and looked up at Brooke, "You know that I would die without you right?"

"I know," Brooke said cockily and then looped her arm through Taylor's, "Let's go," she said as the two girls walked into the school together.

* * *

Lucas walked into the weight room and saw Nathan in there. Lucas stood in the doorway until Nathan was finished. Nathan looked up and stopped lifting; he sat up, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Lucas said as he closed the weight room door, "I heard about you and Taylor…"

Nathan looked down at the ground and then back up at Lucas, "Shit happens, right?"

"Nate," Lucas said, "Taylor loves you a lot…"

"She thinks I'm in love with Haley still," Nathan said, "What kind of bull shit is that?"

"Are you?" Lucas asked apprehensively.

Nathan sighed and shrugged, "I don't think so, man…"

"You can't be like that," Lucas explained, "You either love Haley like a friend…Or something more," he said.

Nathan stood up and got some water, "Haley and I are just friends…I don't see what the big deal is about us keeping in touch?"

"Same reason you wouldn't want Taylor to keep in touch with Chris," Lucas said, and Nathan looked at him, "Because there's always that chance that something…Some kind of feeling will surface…And with you and Hales it looks like it already has…"

Nathan wiped his mouth and dropped the cup, "She was my wife, Luke…"

"And you got a divorce," Lucas added, "You have Taylor…"

Nathan cut him off, "Had Taylor…"

"You _have_ Taylor," Lucas stated, "Just…Just don't make a mistake Nathan," he said and then left the weight room.

An hour or so later Nathan walked out of the weigh room. Nathan walked out of the school and towards his car; he saw Taylor walking out of the school. She looked over to him and then put her head down quickly. Nathan caught up with her, "Hey," Nathan said as he stood in front of her.

"Hey," Taylor said and then stood there in an awkward silence.

Nathan sighed, "I've seen you in the halls," he began, "You look happy…"

"I'm not," Taylor said and then looked down at the ground.

"I want you to be happy," Nathan said in almost a whisper.

Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked up at Nathan, "I just want…I want to be able to trust you…I don't want to come close to losing you again," she said.

"There was never any doubt in my mind that I loved Haley," Nathan began.

Taylor started to walk away, "I don't want to hear this," she said as her eyes welled up with tears.

Nathan grabbed her arm softly, "Just wait," he said, and Taylor stopped walking away, "I did love Haley, that's why I married her. When she cheated on me I never thought that I would love anyone the way I loved her…But then you came along, and I ended up loving you more that I ever loved her," he said sincerely, "When you said to me a couple days ago that the difference between our relationship and my old relationship with Haley was the fact that I loved her back…I do love you back, I've always loved you."

Taylor cried softly to herself and wiped the tears away, "Then why do you still need to talk to her?" Taylor asked as her voice cracked.

"I can't erase her from my life," Nathan said, "We made a promise…"

"I know," Taylor said, "I know you made a promise about being friends…How do I know that it's not going to be something more?" She asked, "You could easily just board a plane one morning and never come back…"

"I would never do that," Nathan said as he cupped Taylor's face in his hands.

"How am I going to be sure?" Taylor whispered as the tears fell harder.

Nathan kissed Taylor passionately; they pulled back from the kiss and Nathan held Taylor in his arms, "You just have to trust me," he said in her ear, "And love me…"

* * *

Peyton walked down to the river court and saw Lucas shooting around. Peyton wrapped her coat tightly around her and walked down to the court, "You're pretty good," she said.

Lucas turned around and smiled, "Don't tell me you're a basketball player, too?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hell no!" Peyton exclaimed, "Sports were never my thing in high school…I was more of the artsy girl…You know, always had a guitar or a paint brush in my hand," she said with a small laugh, and then looked around at the simplicity of the little court, "Wow, it's really nice down here."

"Yeah," Lucas said as he looked around, "I come down here to think…"

"I wish I would've had a place like this in LA," Peyton said as she sat down on the bleachers.

Lucas sat down beside her, "Why'd you have to come see Taylor?"

"My boyfriend and I broke up," Peyton said, "He was kind of a jerk and kicked me out of our apartment…"

Lucas gave her a sympathetic look, "That sucks, I'm sorry…"

"He was an ass," Peyton said brushing it off, "He got me into some things I shouldn't have been getting myself into," she said and then looked at Lucas, "That's why Taylor despises me so much. I was never a sister to her."

Lucas put a friendly hand on Peyton's shoulder, "At least you can admit your mistakes and you're trying to change," he said with a small grin.

"You're a really great guy," Peyton said as the two of them shared a smile.

* * *

Taylor and Nathan walked into Brooke's house hand in hand. Brooke walked downstairs and winked at the two of them, "I see hand holding," she cooed, "That's a good sign!"

Nathan and Taylor both looked at each other smiled, "Let's just get to the party," Taylor said as she stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

Brooke, Nathan, and Taylor walked into Tim's house and Brooke grabbed herself a drink, "I'm going to split," she said to the two of them, and then winked at Taylor, "Have a nice time!" She said and then walked away from them.

Nathan smiled down at Taylor and leaned close to her ear, "Let's go in the backyard," he said, and then led Taylor outside.

As they were walking towards the back door Taylor saw Peyton flirting with Lucas; badly. "Hold on, I'll meet you back there," Taylor said to Nathan. Nathan nodded and made his way outside.

Taylor pulled Peyton away and squeezed her arm tightly, "He has a girlfriend," she said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Peyton said as she pulled her arm away from her sister.

"If you mess with any of these people I will make sure your pathetic ass is back in LA…" Taylor warned and then walked away.

Peyton rolled her eyes and made her way back towards Lucas, "I don't feel so good," she faked, "Do you think…?"

"Sure," Lucas said as he grabbed Peyton's hand, "I'll take you home…"

Peyton smiled mischievously behind his back, "Thanks…"

Brooke watched Lucas and the blonde leave together; Brooke stood there and felt her eyes beginning to burn. Brooke took a drink and walked upstairs and cried.

Chris walked into the party and looked around; he walked towards the backyard and saw Nathan and Taylor looking up at the stars together. Chris laughed gruffly causing the both of them to look up.

Taylor looked at him in shock; while Nathan glared at him, "Chris?" Taylor asked, "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you Tay," Chris began, "Alone."

Taylor looked at Nathan and then back at Chris, "I can't right now…"

"Then tomorrow," Chris said, "I'll be at my studio," he said simply and then left.

* * *

Peyton walked into Lucas's bedroom and looked at his CD collection, "This is wicked," she said and then turned around to face Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he looked around the room uncomfortably.

Peyton took off her coat and licked her lips seductively, "Can I stay here for the night?" She asked.

"I have a girlfriend, Peyton…" Lucas said.

Peyton walked closer towards Lucas and put her arms around his neck, "Then stop me…" She whispered and then kissed him. Lucas kissed her back and rested his hands on Peyton's back.

Lucas pulled back, "You need to leave…"

"What?" Peyton yelled.

"You need to leave…Just go!" Lucas said; avoiding eye contact with Peyton.

Peyton got her coat and stormed out of the room. Lucas wiped his lips and looked at the picture of him and Brooke staring at him.

* * *

Nathan walked into Scott Motor's and started cleaning up a car he had just finished off a week or so ago. He looked up and saw a blonde girl coming towards him.

"You're the famous Nathan Scott?" She said.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Let me guess," He said, "You're Taylor's sister?"

"Good job," Peyton said with a smile, "Hot and smart."

Nathan scoffed, "Your shit won't work with me," he muttered.

"Chris is back?" Peyton asked, even though she already knew that he was.

Nathan gritted his teeth, "Yeah…" Peyton looked at him intently and Nathan groaned, "What?" He said in annoyance.

"You know," Peyton said as she leaned against the door frame, "I've never heard of two people so in love…"

Nathan looked at her in confusion, "Chris and Taylor?"

"You and Haley," Peyton said with a small a laugh, "Haley's talked wonders about you…"

Nathan sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Peyton said and then lit a cigarette, "It was nice meeting you," she said and walked away.

**Read and Review.**

**On The Next One Tree Hill**

(Chris's Studio)

Chris: Haley wants to come back…

Taylor: What do I have to with this?

Chris: She wants to come back for good.

(Taylor's Old Apartment)

Taylor: (Throwing Peyton's clothes in her bag)

Peyton: (Walking into the apartment) Excuse me?

Taylor: (Frustrated) Pack your shit! You're going back to LA…

(Brooke's House)

Brooke: (Angry) You left with her!

Lucas: Nothing happened!

(River Court)

Peyton: I didn't mean to kiss you.

Lucas: I can't talk to you right now.

Peyton: Lucas please!

(Nathan and Taylor's Apartment)

(Knock on the door)

Nathan: (Answers the door) Hales… (Hugs Haley)

Haley: Hey sweetie…

Taylor: (Watches from the background)

(Brooke's House: Nathan and Taylor)

Taylor: (Angry) We have nothing to talk about!

Nathan: I love you!

Taylor: (Crying) Bull shit! Everything you've ever told me is shit, complete and utter shit!

Nathan: (Softly) No it wasn't…


	4. What Will It Take?

**And He's Just Paper**

**What Will It Take?**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**

Peyton walked down to the river court and saw Lucas sitting on the bench. She walked up to him slowly and stood in front of him. He looked up at her and then got up quickly, "Not now Peyton," he said angrily and headed towards his car.

"Stop," Peyton pleaded as she grabbed Lucas's arm, "Look…I know what I did was wrong."

"You're damn right," Lucas retorted.

Peyton looked down at the ground, "I didn't mean to kiss you," she said softly.

"Then why did you do it?" Lucas asked.

"Because I thought there was something between us," Peyton answered, "I mean…Come on Luke, we did flirt…"

Lucas scoffed, "I can't talk to you right now…"

"Lucas please!" Peyton exclaimed, "I told you that I made mistakes."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "So that's supposed to make everything better?"

"I didn't see you stopping me," Peyton shot back as she began to get upset, "You try this good boyfriend shit, but you're just as guilty as I am!"

"I didn't want it," Lucas said and then crossed his arms, "Don't tell anyone about what happened, okay?"

Peyton laughed cynically, "I don't do people favors…" Lucas glared at her and then walked away. Peyton scoffed and lit a cigarette.

* * *

Lucas walked into Brooke's room and saw Brooke on her bed flipping through a magazine. Lucas sat down beside her and put his hand on her back, "Hey baby," he whispered and then went to kiss Brooke's forehead.

Brooke moved her head and got off the bed, "_Baby_?"

"That's what I usually call you," Lucas said in confusion, "What's wrong with you?"

Brooke let out a dry laugh, "Maybe I should ask you and that skanky ass blonde hoe you left with at Tim's party!"

"Peyton?" Lucas said, "Come on, it was Taylor's sister I was just doing her a favor by taking her home…"

"You didn't even say hi to me at the party!" Brooke exclaimed, "I mean God forbid I am your fucking girlfriend!"

Lucas dug his hands in his coat pockets, "I just took her home," he said.

"You left with her!" Brooke said angrily.

"Nothing happened!" Lucas yelled back, "Believe me…Nothing at all happened, okay?"

Brooke clicked her tongue and looked away from Lucas, "You know it's kind of suspicious to a girl when her boyfriend leaves with another girl…"

Lucas walked closer to Brooke and rested his hand on her cheek, "I love you," he said sincerely and then pulled Brooke into a hug.

* * *

Taylor walked apprehensively into Chris's studio and saw him sitting on the couch with a notebook in his hands. He looked up and nodded towards her, Taylor sat down in the chair in front of him and sighed, "Why are you here, Chris?" She finally asked.

"Haley wants to come back…" Chris said simply as he set down his notebook.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "What do I have to do with this?"

"She wants to come back for good," Chris said as he leaned back and put his hands on his head.

Taylor bit her bottom lip and crossed her legs, "I thought you two were in love?" She said sarcastically.

"She misses Nathan," Chris said, "She wants to see him, set things right with him."

Taylor looked around the studio and took it all in, "Why do you have to come back and do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Tay," he said, "But this has a lot to do with you. Haley told me the other night that she loves him," he explained, "She'll probably be staying in Nathan's apartment…"

Taylor looked down at her trembling hands and held back her tears, "So this is what I get," she said to herself.

"Tell me about it," Chris said with a bitter laugh.

Taylor looked at Chris, "I want you to take Peyton back to LA with you…"

* * *

Taylor barged into her old apartment and saw Peyton sitting on the couch eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Um hi?" Peyton said, but Taylor ignored her. Peyton followed Taylor back into her room as Taylor got out Peyton's suitcase and started to pack it.

"Excuse me?" Peyton said annoyed.

Taylor slammed the suit case shut and glared at Peyton, "Pack your shit! You're going back to LA…"

"I guess Lucas told you what happened," Peyton said with a sigh.

Taylor stopped and stared at Peyton, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Peyton mentally kicked herself and walked out of her bedroom, "Whose taking me back?" She asked; changing the subject.

"What did you do to Lucas?" Taylor screamed, "Tell me!"

Peyton turned around and bit the inside of her cheek, "We kissed," she said and then turned around.

Taylor grabbed Peyton's arm and slammed her against the wall, "You…You bitch!" She screamed in her face.

"Get off me," Peyton said as she pushed Taylor down to the floor.

"I want you gone," Taylor said and then stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

Taylor walked into her apartment and saw Nathan sitting on the couch playing X-Box. Taylor sighed and sat down beside him, and put her arms around his neck. Nathan kissed Taylor's neck softly and paused his game, "This is different," he said.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, "I shouldn't have been so jealous…"

Nathan stroked Taylor's hair and rubbed her back, "It's okay," he said softly, "I lo—," Nathan began, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Nathan opened the door and saw Haley standing there with a nervous look on her face, "Hales…" He said and then hugged Haley.

"Hey sweetie," Haley said with a soft smile. Taylor watched from the couch and looked down at the necklace Nathan had given her for one of their anniversaries. Taylor looked at the two of them hugging and walked back into the bedroom to pack her clothes for Brooke's house.

* * *

Taylor walked into Brooke's room and laid down beside Brooke in her bed. Brooke turned over and smiled weakly at Taylor, "What's up hun?" Brooke asked; her voice raspy from her lack of sleep.

"Haley's back," Taylor said simply as she looked up at the ceiling.

Brooke put her hand on Taylor's, "I don't know what to say," she said sympathetically.

"You don't have to say anything," Taylor said as she looked over to her best friend, "I just need a place to stay for a little while…"

"Okay," Brooke said with a nod and watched as Taylor rolled over. Brooke looked out of her window and felt the wetness on her face begin.

Taylor woke up to someone sitting down beside her and rubbing her back. Taylor looked at the clock and it read 8:30 AM. Taylor groaned and looked up and saw Nathan sitting there. She got up quickly and looked around he room; no sign of Brooke.

"You weren't there last night," Nathan said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Taylor rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Yeah," she said tiredly, "I didn't want to stop you from falling into bed with Haley…"

"Taylor," Nathan began.

Taylor sighed, "No Nate…It's okay," she began, "She's back for good and I've realized that you can't forget a first love so…Give it to me now, tell me how worthless I am, tell me how much of a mistake I was, tell me that you don't love," Taylor said as she started to get louder, "Just end it right now!"

"We just need to talk things over," Nathan said; keeping his calm.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Taylor exclaimed.

Nathan put his hand on Taylor's cheek, "I love you!"

"Bull shit!" Taylor screamed as she began to cry, "Everything you've eve told me is shit, complete and utter shit!"

Nathan looked at her in the eye, "No it wasn't…" He responded softly, "Haley stayed in a hotel last night…"

"But you love her," Taylor sobbed, "Just like she loves you."

Nathan got up from the bed and stared down at Taylor, "I've never given you a reason to believe I didn't love you…"

"You've never given me a reason to believe you did," Taylor said quietly.

Nathan scoffed, and threw up his arms, "Why can't you accept the fact that I love Haley?" He asked, "I love her as a friend, and I always will."

"I'm scared Nate!" Taylor screamed, "I'm scared that you'll love her more than me! And I'm scared of losing you because I've never met someone like you before!"

Nathan sat back down and held Taylor in his arms, "You have nothing to be scared about…I am in love with you," he said.

Nathan rocked Taylor back in forth in his arms while she cried softly.

**Read and Review**

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

(Karen's Café):

Haley: I don't want there to be a feud between us…

Taylor: Tell me why you're really here.

(Outside of Lucas's House):

Brooke: (To Peyton; bitchy) What are you doing here?

Peyton: I'm saying goodbye to Lucas.

Brooke: He won't miss you. (Peyton slaps Brooke)

(River Court):

Taylor: I used to envy you…You never had any problems.

Peyton: (Teary eyes) I just ran away from my problems, kid… (Walks away)

(Nathan and Taylor's Apartment):

Taylor: (About Haley and Nathan dancing at TRIC) Are you trying to threaten me?

Haley: Is it working?

Taylor: No…I love a challenge.

(Chris's Studio):

(Haley and Chris kiss passionately)


	5. Out On The Moonlit Floor

**And He's Just Paper**

**Out On The Moonlit Floor**

**Thanks to: iheartOTH, HalesNLukeBFF4ever, dentyne.fire, Agel15, Selene Romanov, and Mony19 for all of your great, great reviews!**

Haley scrubbed down some counters at Karen's Café and sang along to the music. She heard the bell on the door ring and saw Taylor sit down at the counter.

"You called?" Taylor said as she looked at her nails and avoided Haley's gaze.

Haley sighed and set down the rag, "Yeah," Haley said as she got herself a cup of coffee, "I just…You know that Nathan and I have history," she began.

"History," Taylor repeated, "That's past tense right?" She asked sarcastically.

Haley took a sip of her coffee and sipped it slowly, "I don't want there to be a feud between us…"

"I agree," Taylor said, "But you do understand that that's impossible right?" She asked.

Haley tapped her nails on the counter and looked up at Taylor, "We can be friends…"

"Why are you acting like Nathan dumped me for you?" Taylor asked defensively, "Because, Nathan hasn't dumped me, and he isn't planning on dumping me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Haley said, "All I'm trying to say is that you, me, _and_ Nathan have been through so much together the last year," she began, "I just…I know that there's tension between us."

Taylor scoffed, "Maybe because you're the ex wife and I'm the new girlfriend," she retorted.

"Taylor," Haley pleaded.

Taylor leaned in close to Haley, "Tell me why you're really here," she whispered, "Because if you're trying to get Nathan back I must warn you that I'm not going to give up like I did before," she threatened and then left the café.

**xxx**

Peyton walked down the street and stopped in front of Lucas's house. She took a deep breath and walked towards his house. Peyton knocked on Lucas's door lightly and waited there for a couple minutes; no one answered. Peyton sighed softly and walked away from the door. She took a step back when she saw Brooke standing right in front of her.

"Brooke," Peyton greeted her.

Brooke gave Peyton her best bitchy glare and put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saying goodbye to Lucas," Peyton said as she wiped her eyes quickly, "But I guess I guess he's not home…"

"He won't miss you," Brooke said maliciously.

Peyton looked down at the ground and then back up at Brooke, "You know what?" She said and then slapped Brooke across the face.

Brooke held her cheek and glared at Peyton, "You stupid bitch!" She screamed and then lunged towards Peyton, but Peyton grabbed a handful of Brooke's auburn hair and threw her to the ground.

Peyton looked at the mess she had made, and put her hand over her mouth. She began to cry silently and walked away from Lucas's house.

**xxx**

Nathan and Haley walked into TRIC, and Haley looked around the place with a content smile on her face, "Did I mention I love this place?' She asked Nathan.

Nathan laughed and looked around a little bit for Taylor, "This is where you debuted…"

"Yeah," Haley said as she slipped her fingers through Nathan's, "It's been such a long time since we danced," she said with a warm smile as she looked up at Nathan.

Nathan laughed nervously and looked over towards the bar, "You thirsty?" He asked.

"Not really," Haley said as she rested her hand on Nathan's chest, "I'm just…I'm so glad that you brought me here tonight."

Nathan saw Taylor coming towards her and pulled his hand away from Haley's, "Hey baby," he said and hugged Taylor.

"Hey," Taylor said and then looked at Haley as the hug broke, "You look nice this evening, Haley."

Haley smiled, "Thank you," she said.

The three of them stood in uncomfortable silence until Taylor finally spoke up, "I'm planning on singing tonight for you," she said to Nathan.

Nathan put his arm around her, "Good luck babe," he said and then kissed her on the head, "I love you…"

"Love you too," Taylor said and then waved to the both of them. The music turned off and a spotlight went on stage to where Taylor was. She held her guitar comfortably in her hands and smiled out to the crowd.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Taylor sang and looked at Nathan; they shared a smile and Taylor strummed her guitar harder.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

Taylor winked at Nathan and he winked back. Haley noticed this and took Nathan's arm, "Dance with me?" She asked, "For old time's sake…"

"Alright," Nathan said apprehensively and then led Haley out onto the dance floor.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Taylor saw them dancing and looked away from the two of them. She saw people whispering and pointing; thinking that Haley and Nathan were going to be back together. She looked over towards Brooke who was staring at her from over Lucas's shoulder. They shared a look, and Taylor looked down at the ground.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

The song ended, and everyone cheered; Taylor walked off the stage and out of the building. Nathan looked at Haley and then everyone around him, "I have to go," he said to Haley and then let go of her.

Haley grabbed his arm and looked pleadingly into his eyes, "Nathan," she said, but he pulled away from her grasp, "Nathan," she said again as he made his way towards the exit.

"Haley I can't do this to her," Nathan said finally, "I can't!"

Haley backed away and bit her top lip, she opened her mouth to say something, but Nathan was already gone.

**xxx**

Taylor walked to the river court and saw Peyton strumming a guitar and singing softly to herself.

"Do I murder when I forget you from afar," Peyton sang as she strummed the guitar, "Too drunk on the poison of endless roads," she sang.

Taylor sat down beside her sister and finished the song, "And the countless smokey bars."

Peyton put down her guitar and lit a cigarette, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Taylor mumbled and then took the cigarette out of her sister's mouth, "You know I hate when you smoke…"

Peyton laughed softly, "I know…"

"I'm sorry about earlier," Taylor began, "I was just in a bad mood, you know?"

Peyton sighed, "It's cool. I was going to head back to LA anyways," she said and then laid down on the bench and looked up at the stars.

Taylor laid down beside her and let the wind blow the hair out of her face, "I used to envy you," she began and then looked over to Peyton, "You never had any problems…"

Peyton's eyes got glossy and she bit her bottom lip, "I just ran away from my problems, kid," she said and then got up from the bench and walked away.

"What am I going to do?" Taylor screamed at her sister.

Peyton turned around and looked at her in confusion, "About what?"

"About Nathan," Taylor said; her voice raspy and dry.

Peyton wiped her eyes and put her hands in her pockets, "Love him…" She said simply and continued walking away.

**xxx**

Haley walked into Chris's studio and saw him playing his guitar in the booth. After he was done Haley clapped and cheered; Chris smiled at her and walked out of the booth, "Is that something new?" She asked.

"Yeah," Chris said as he set down his guitar, "It's about heart break and all that shit…"

Haley ran her fingers through her hair, "You know I appreciate everything you've done for me Chris," she began, "I just need to work on my marriage right now…"

"What marriage?" Chris asked, "You guys got a divorce!"

Haley crossed her arms and shrugged, "There's still a chance," she said hopefully, "He was the first guy I ever loved…"

"You don't know a god damn thing about love, sweetie," Chris said, "Or else you and I would…" He began, but then stopped.

Haley looked at him intently, "We would've what?" Haley asked but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Chris. The kiss broke and Haley looked at him in utter shock, "Why'd you do that?"

"To show you what you're going to be missing," he answered cockily and then kissed Haley again; this time taking off his shirt.

Haley took off her shirt and then looked at her watch, "I've got to be at Nathan's in ten minutes Chris!"

"So," Chris said and then led Haley to the back room, "We can do this quickly," he said and then pulled the curtain over the doorframe.

**xxx**

Haley walked into Nathan's apartment and saw Taylor sitting on the couch. Haley fixed her hair a little and then cleared her throat, "Is Nathan here?" She asked.

"He got held back at the shop," Taylor said and then looked at Haley, "He should be back any minute…"

Haley wiped her lips and sat down at the counter, "I'll just wait…"

"Whatever," Taylor said and then got herself a beer from the fridge. She laughed at Hale and shook her head.

"What?" Haley snapped.

Taylor took a sip of her beer and pointed to Haley's neck, "Chris give you that hickey?" She asked.

Haley put her hand over her neck and gasped, "Shit," she said under her breath and then glared at Taylor, "I went to his studio for a little bit…And…"

"Spare the details," Taylor said, "I must say you have a pretty good deal. You're fucking Chris, and trying to get some from Nathan…Bravo!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "I really liked the song you sang last night…"

"It's our song," Taylor said with a smile, "Mine and Nathan's…"

Haley laughed cynically, "You didn't mind that he and I were literally floating on the dance floor, did you?"

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Taylor asked.

Haley smiled in satisfaction, "Is it working?"

"No," Taylor said confidently, "I love a challenge…"

**Read and Review.**

**Next On One Tree Hill:**

(Brooke's House):

Brooke: Her and Chris are still fucking?

Taylor: She has the hickeys to prove it… (Girls laugh)

(High School: Gym):

Lucas: Brooke hasn't been talking so nicely about Hales lately…She seems different.

Nathan: Yeah, I don't know. I just find the fact that she wants me back to be too…

Lucas: Cheesy in that soap opera-ish way?

(Chris's Studio):

Haley: I want you to get rid of her…


	6. Victim of Love

**And He's Just Paper**

**Victim of Love**

Taylor sat on the edge of her and Nathan's bed and watched TV. Haley had stormed out a couple minutes after their little confrontation. Taylor didn't understand why Haley wanted Nathan so bad; she was still sleeping with Chris, so why did she want Nathan? Taylor walked out into the living room just as Nathan was walking through the front door. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Taylor shrugged, "How should I be feeling around now?"

"Look," Nathan said as regret masked his face, "I know that you sang that song especially for me…And I know I kind of—"

Taylor cut him off, "Ruined the moment?"

Nathan sighed and wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist, "I thought I could make it up to you…" He said and then put a CD in his CD player. The song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer came on and Taylor couldn't help but smile. Nathan offered his hand and winked, "May I have this dance?"

Taylor giggled and took Nathan's hand, "Yes you may," Taylor said as she rested her head against Nathan's chest.

"You know I love you," Nathan said and then kissed the top of Taylor's head.

"I know," Taylor said as she looked up at Nathan, "I love you too…"

Nathan kissed her passionately. The kiss ended and Taylor bit her bottom lip. Nathan rubbed her back softly and Taylor moaned in pleasure. Taylor backed away from Nathan and took off her shirt. Nathan looked at Taylor in her bra and began to kiss her neck.

Taylor led Nathan to the bed room and laid him down on the bed. She straddled Nathan and took off his shirt. Taylor kissed his chest softly and then smiled up at him. Nathan got on top of her and kissed her gently, and then ran his hand through her hair.

**xxx**

Haley barged into Chris's studio, and Chris walked out of the back room with a cigarette dangling from his lips, "Did you get my call?" Haley asked irritably.

"Chill, babe," Chris said with a cocky smile on his face.

Haley smiled evilly and looked around the studio, "So did you find him?" She asked.

Chris nodded and yelled towards the back room, "Alright man come out…"

Haley crossed her arms and saw Felix walk out and stand beside Chris, "So I finally leave this shit hole and you guys call me back to do your dirty work?" Felix asked.

"I want you to get rid of her," Haley said.

"Get rid of who?" Felix asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Taylor…You know, the girl who has Nathan."

"Whoa Haley," Chris said finally, "You don't want Felix to…kill her do you?"

Haley scoffed, "Oh my fucking god Chris! Are you retarded? Of course I don't want him to kill her," she said and then looked to Felix, "I just want…I want you to get her back."

"No can do," Felix said and then got his coat to leave.

Haley looked at him in disbelief, "And why not?"

"Because I raped her," Felix said, "And I tried to do it again," Haley's jaw dropped, "Yeah, me and Taylor have some history…"

Haley grabbed his arm, "Just tell her you got help…Get her to go back to LA, make her leave Nathan!"

Felix rolled his eyes, "She loves him even I know that."

"I'll pay you," Haley pleaded.

Felix laughed sarcastically, "I've got money."

Felix was about to leave and Haley chuckled to herself, "Did you know that Lucas and Brooke are going back out?" She asked.

Felix turned around quickly, and Haley could see the fire burning in his eyes, "I'll do it," he agreed.

**xxx**

Taylor pranced into Brooke's room as Brooke was putting away clothes, "Hey you!" Taylor said as she winked at Brooke.

"Hey," Brooke said in slight confusion, "You're in a good mood…That's a good sign right?"

"Yes," Taylor said confidently, "Very, very good sign!"

Brooke smiled at her best friend and then sat on her bed, "What happened?" She asked as she patted the spot beside her.

Taylor sat next to her, "Let's just say Nathan and I just had sex!" She cheered.

"Oh my fucking god!" Brooke screamed, "Congrats hun!" She yelled as the two of the girls hugged, "How god damn long has it been?"

"I don't know, babe," Taylor said and then laid on her back, "It was so...It was so great, not just because the sex was amazingly awesome, but because it's been like a month since we've done it you know?"

Brooke smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of Taylor's face, "I'm happy for you Tay," she said and then laid down beside Taylor, "Do you think that means it's over between him and Haley?"

"I hope so," Taylor said as she looked over to Brooke, "I love him Brooke…I really do."

Brooke smiled softly, "I know…"

**xxx**

Nathan shot a three pointer and it swished right through the basket, "Money!" He screamed and his voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Lucky shot," Lucas said glumly and then took the ball and started to dribble it around, "Brooke hasn't been talking so nicely about Hales lately…She seems different."

"Yeah, I don't know," Nathan said, "I just find the fact that she wants me back to be…"

"Cheesy in that soap-operish way?" Lucas asked.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah…I don't know it's just weird."

"You're not going to let her get to you…Are you?" Lucas asked and then took a shot.

Nathan sighed, "She's Haley…Sweet, innocent, little Haley…"

"Innocent?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan laughed lightly, "I thought you two were best friends?"

"_Were_ is the keyword," Lucas said and then put the ball under his arm, "I haven't really talked to her that much…"

Nathan sat down on the bench and put a towel around his neck, "The only thing that'll make things easier is if Haley leaves."

**xxx**

Taylor walked along the river and heard somebody coming up behind her. She smiled; hoping it was Nathan. Taylor turned around and saw Felix standing there. Taylor backed away slowly and started to tear up, "F-f-Felix," she stammered.

"Don't worry," Felix said as he put his hands up, "I got help Tay," he said sincerely, "I don't want to hurt people anymore."

Taylor looked at him in confusion, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Felix said, "I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you," he said and then sat down on a bench, "My worst mistake was hurting you…It never gave us a chance to be together," he said and put his head in his hands, "All I ever wanted was for you to be my girlfriend."

Taylor shook her head, "I'm not buying this shit," she said and started to walk away.

Felix grabbed her arm, "Taylor, listen to me!" He said, "I got help…I got help for you."

"I have Nathan," Taylor said and pulled her arm away.

Felix looked down at the ground, "I want you to trust me…"

"That's never going to happen," Taylor scoffed, "You can bet on that…"

Felix sighed, "Just give me a chance!"

**Read and Review.**

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

**(Nathan and Taylor's Apartment):**

Nathan: I think it would be best if you left.

Haley: I came back for you Nathan!

(Haley and Nathan kiss)

**(School):**

Brooke: He tried to rape you, dude!

Taylor: He got help…I'm just going to give him the benefit of the doubt you know?

Brooke: I don't trust him.

**(Lucas's House)**

Lucas: We're not friends anymore, Haley.

Haley: How can you do this to me?

Lucas: How can you do this to any of us?

**(River Court):**

Taylor: You kissed her?

Nathan: She kissed me…

Taylor: Did you stop her?

Nathan: (Looking down at the ground)


	7. You Say You Love Me, But

**And He's Just Paper**

**You Say You Love Me, But…**

Taylor walked into school with Felix by her side; she squinted up at him and then sighed, "Okay why are you back?" She asked.

"I told you," Felix began, "I changed…"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I have Nathan," she said and then looked down at her watch, "And he's the only one I want right now, so if you think that you're going to sweep me off my feet then you're wrong!"

"Baby," Felix cooed; but then saw the glare on Taylor's face, "I mean, Taylor," he corrected, "I want you to trust me again…"

"Would this have anything to do with Haley being back?" Taylor questioned, "Because if it does then you should just pack your shit now and leave."

Felix put his hand on Taylor's shoulder and smiled at her, "This is about me and you…"

"There is no me and you," Taylor said coldly, "There never was," she said and then started to walk away.

Felix ran in front of Taylor and took a deep breath, "I just need some help while I'm here…I need to make sure that I'm really okay," he said, "And only you can help me with that."

"I have to go," Taylor said and then walked away.

Brooke walked beside Taylor and hooked arms with her, "Was that Felix?"

"Unfortunately," Taylor said and then looked back at him, "He came back for me."

"Dude," Brooke exclaimed, "He tried to rape you!"

Taylor sighed, "He got help…" She began, "I'm just going to give him the benefit of the doubt, you know?"

"I don't trust him," Brooke said as they walked into first period together.

**xxx**

Nathan walked out into the living room to see Haley standing there, "You said you wanted to talk," she said.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he crossed his arms, "I think it would be best if you left.

Haley put her head down, "How can you say this to me?" She asked, "I came back for you Nathan!"

"I moved on Hales," Nathan said apologetically, "You can't just come in and out of my life when you please!"

Haley started to pace and then looked out the window, "Remember the night that you passed out because of those drugs you took?" She asked; Nathan nodded his head, "I was there for you! I let you sleep in my bed with me, I listened to you," she screamed and then got quiet, "I loved you…"

"I'm sorry," Nathan began, "I know that you've always been there for me…But when you left with Chris," he said, "That's when I needed you the most…"

Haley walked up to Nathan and he could see the tears in her eyes, "I always forgave you for your mistakes," she said.

"I love Taylor," Nathan said as he looked down at Haley, "Don't do this to me…Please don't."

Haley cupped Nathan's face, and kissed him passionately. Nathan rested his hand on Haley's lower back and kissed her back.

**xxx**

Brooke walked into Lucas's room and laid down on his bed with him, "When did life get so complicated?" She asked him.

Lucas looked over at her and shrugged, "This is Tree Hill," he said, "When aren't things complicated?"

"True," Brooke said and then kissed Lucas softly on the lips, "I love you," she whispered.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and smiled, "I love you too," he said and then kissed his girlfriend back.

The door opened and Haley walked in; Brooke looked up and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go," she said and then kissed Lucas one last time, "Call me later, okay?"

"Okay," Lucas said and then watched Brooke leave, "What's up Hales?"

Haley shrugged, "I just haven't talked to you for awhile," she began, "I thought maybe we could go to your mom's café and get a quick bite to eat…And then just walk and talk. Like we used to…"

Lucas sighed, "We're not friends anymore, Haley."

"How can you do this to me?" Haley asked as her voice cracked.

Lucas stood up, "How can you do this to any of us?" He yelled, "You come back and expect everyone to act like nothing happened!"

"I came back for Nathan," Haley said through her gritted teeth.

"You came back to stir up trouble," Lucas shot back, "Leave it alone Hales…Taylor and Nathan are in love."

Haley looked down at the ground and bit her top lip, "You think I don't love Nathan as well?"

"You left with Chris," Lucas said, "I don't see why that isn't functioning in your head…You made a choice Haley!"

Haley threw her hands up in defense, "I was wrong!"

"That's your fault then…" Lucas stated and then opened the door to his room, "I don't have time for this…"

Haley looked at the open door and then back at Lucas, "So much for being best friends, huh?" She spat sarcastically, and then walked out the door.

**xxx**

Nathan walked down to the river court and saw Taylor sitting on the bleachers that were set up. He sat down beside her and rested his hand on her knee, "Hey," he said softly.

Taylor smiled at him, "Hey," she said and kissed Nathan's cheek lightly, "Did you talk to Haley…"

"Yeah," Nathan said and then looked up at the stars, "Something happened while we were talking Tay…"

Taylor gnawed on her bottom lip and felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes, "You kissed her?"

Nathan sighed, "She kissed me…"

Taylor looked away from Nathan; crushed, "Did you stop her?"

"I…" Nathan began, but then looked down at the ground.

Taylor looked at him disbelief, not knowing whether to cry or punch him in the face, "I never want to see you again," Taylor said as she got up from the bleachers and started to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her arm lightly, "Taylor don't do this to me…"

"Do what?" Taylor screamed, "Break your heart? Because you sure as hell didn't have a problem breaking mine!"

Nathan placed his hand on Taylor's cheek, "Everything's so fucked up right now," he began.

"That's your excuse?" Taylor scoffed, "I don't want to see you anymore Nate! It's over…I'm serious."

Nathan let go of Taylor's arm, "I love you…"

"Don't," Taylor said as she started to cry, "Don't hurt me, don't lie to me…Just don't do anything!" She screamed and then ran off.

Nathan watched her run to her car and speed off; Nathan walked to his car and drove the other direction. He drove his car through a red light and didn't see the car coming from the other direction. He opened his eyes and saw a bunch of people standing over him, then black.

**xxx**

Taylor began packing her stuff and heard her phone ring; she picked it up and heard Lucas's faint voice on the other line, "Luke," Taylor greeted, "What's wrong?"

"It's Nathan," Lucas said from the other line, "There's been an accident…"

Taylor's jaw dropped and she ran out of the house and hurried to the hospital. Taylor walked into the hospital and saw Lucas and Brooke sitting in the waiting room, "Taylor," Brooke said as she hugged her best friend.

"Where is he?" Taylor cried, "Where is my boyfriend?"

Lucas hugged Taylor and held her in his arms, "He's in surgery…He ran a red light and an oncoming car hit him on the driver's side…I'm sorry babe."

"I just want him to be okay," Taylor said and then sat down and cried.

**One Day Later**

Taylor walked into Nathan's hospital room and saw him lying quietly on the bed. She sat down at the chair beside him and grabbed his hand, "Hey baby," she started and then wiped her eyes quickly, "If you would just open your eyes I would tell you that I didn't mean the things I said…I love you so much," Taylor said sincerely, "I've loved you since the night we met in that bar; I wanted to be the girl that you started a family with…I envied the fact that Haley got to marry you because…Because I wanted to be that special girl for you," she said and then stroked Nathan's head, "I love you more than life itself, and I know that you love me…" Taylor kissed Nathan softly on the lips and laid her head down on Nathan's bed.

Haley stood outside the hospital door and heard what Taylor had said; she wiped her eyes quickly and walked out of the hospital.

**Read and Review.**

**On The Next One Tree Hill:**

(Hospital):

Taylor: Open up your eyes baby…

(Haley walks in)

Taylor: What do you want?

Haley: I want you and Nathan to be happy.

(School)

Brooke: So you were just a trap for Taylor?

Felix: Haley must really love him…

(Chris's Studio)

Taylor: Why are you doing this?

Haley: I heard what you said to him, and I know that you love him…You love him more than I ever could.

(Hospital)

Taylor: I love you… (Kisses Nathan)

Nathan: (Waking up) Taylor?


	8. And These Mistakes We Make

**And He's Just Paper**

**And These Mistakes We Make**

Brooke walked into school and saw Felix running up to her. She walked past him quickly, "Not now Felix," she said.

"I heard about Nathan," Felix said sincerely, "How's Taylor taking it?"

"Not too well," Brooke said, "But not that you should care," she spat.

Felix sighed and looked around the school, "I need to tell you something," he said regretfully.

"Fine," Brooke said as she and Felix walked outside; Brooke sat down at the lunch table outside, and Felix stood in front of her.

"I came back because Haley wanted me to get Taylor out the picture so that she could get Nathan back," Felix confessed.

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, "So you were just a trap for Taylor?"

"I wouldn't have done this if I would've known that this was going to turn out so ugly," he said as he dug his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth nervously on his heels.

Brooke stood up and pushed Felix back making him stumble, "You are an ass!"

"Haley must really love him…" Felix stated, "Kind of like I loved you."

Brooke snorted, "Don't bring up that shit with me," she said, "You were the biggest mistake."

"So this is how it's going to be between us?" Felix asked, "I make one mistake and you throw me out to dry, but Lucas cheated on you and now he's your little fuck buddy?"

Brooke glared at Felix, "See that's where you have it all wrong! Lucas and I are more than just fuck buddies…With you, it was just friends-with-benefits; nothing more!" She screamed, "And Lucas never raped a girl…And he would never think of doing that to somebody!"

"I was young, I was stupid," Felix said defending himself.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't need you Felix…Maybe before I did, but now…Now that I see you here, trying to ruin people's lives it just reminds me of…"

Felix cut her off, "Reminds you of the 'old you', right?"

"You son of a bitch!" Brooke said coldly, and then walked towards her car.

**xxx**

Taylor tucked Nathan in and kissed him softly on the forehead, "Open up your eyes baby…" She cooed and then stroked Nathan's head. Taylor turned and saw Haley walking into the hospital room, "What do you want?" Taylor asked smugly.

"I want you and Nathan to be happy," Haley said with an exasperated breath.

Taylor looked at her in confusion, "What are you on?"

"Maybe everyone's right," Haley began, "Maybe I am just stirring up trouble…Maybe you and Nathan are in love…"

"We are," Taylor said as she looked down at Nathan. She then looked up at Haley, "The day I met you I saw a beautiful, innocent, sweet girl…What happened?"

Haley laughed softly and then looked down at the ground nervously, "People make mistakes," she said softly and then looked up at Taylor, "Just like you did with Chris…And Felix."

"Chris was a choice…Felix was a nightmare," Taylor said as she held on Nathan's hand, and sat back down beside him, "Why'd you come?" She asked, "To tear me down, and blame me for your mistakes?"

Haley looked at Nathan and sighed, "Don't let him go," she said; ignoring Taylor's question.

"I don't plan on letting him go," Taylor said as she smiled at her Nathan, "But…" Taylor began but stopped herself.

"What?" Haley asked.

Taylor sighed, "I told him we were over before the accident…"

"Did you mean it?" Haley asked.

Taylor shook her head and felt a lone tear roll down her cheek, "No," she said softly. Haley nodded and walked out of the hospital room; Taylor laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Taylor woke up and saw Lucas sitting beside her; with a comforting hand on her back, "Hey," he said softly as Taylor opened her eyes.

Taylor smiled, "Hey," she said; her voice weak and raspy from the lack of sleep and the nights of crying, "What time is it?" She asked.

"11:00," Lucas said and then handed Taylor a cup of coffee.

Taylor yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I've been sleeping for hours," she groaned.

"You need the sleep," Lucas said and then laughed softly, "No offence…"

Taylor laughed, "None taken…I probably look like hell," she said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

Taylor shrugged, "I love him," she said with a grin, "I just wish all this Haley stuff never would've happened…"

"You know that he loves you," Lucas said.

Taylor rested her head in her hands, "The last thing I told him was that it was over," she said regretfully as she felt the tears startup again, "How could I have said that?" She sobbed.

"Hey," Lucas said; comforting her, "When Nathan wakes up everything is going to okay…" He said.

Taylor shook her head, "He kissed her," she said softly as Lucas looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he took Taylor's hand and then pulled her in for a hug.

The hug broke and Taylor wiped her eyes quickly, "I'll be right back," she said, "Watch him for me…"

"I will," Lucas said with a comforting smile as he watched Taylor walk out of the room.

**xxx**

Taylor walked into Chris's studio and saw Haley playing softly on the piano. Taylor walked into the booth and looked around the room as she got the chills. Haley stopped playing the piano and looked at Taylor, "I wasn't expecting you here…"

"Life's full of surprises right?" Taylor shot back, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Haley asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Turning into the nice guy…You told me back at the hospital that you wanted to see me and Nathan happy."

"I heard what you said to him," Haley began, "And I know that you love him…You love him more than I ever could."

Taylor bit her bottom lip, "He told me about the kiss."

"I'm not going to apologize for that," Haley said, "I wanted to kiss him…I wanted to be with him again."

"You can't," Taylor said.

Chris walked in and put his arm around Haley's waist; Haley looked up at him and smiled, and then looked back to Taylor, "I know I can't…"

"What's this?" Taylor asked as she motioned between the couple in front of her.

Haley showed Taylor a diamond ring, "Chris and I are getting married…"

**xxx**

Taylor walked into Nathan's hospital room and saw Lucas and Brooke sleeping on two chairs set up near the window. Taylor smiled to herself and stood beside Nathan's bed, "I love you," she whispered and then bent down and kissed Nathan on the lips.

Nathan stirred in his sleep, and then opened his eyes slowly, "Taylor?" He asked.

"Hey baby," Taylor said as she sat on Nathan's bed beside him, "How are you doing?"

Nathan shrugged, "Better now that you're here," he said sweetly, and then kissed Taylor's hand.

"I'm sor—"Taylor began.

Nathan cut her off, "I know," he said with a soft smile, "You don't have to say anything…I love you too."

Taylor kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his brown hair, "I didn't think you were going to wake up," she said teary-eyed.

"And miss this?" Nathan teased.

Lucas woke up and saw Taylor and Nathan kissing, "Get a room," he joked and then got up from the chair slowly, "How are you doing man?" Lucas asked his younger brother.

"Been better," Nathan said with a shrug, "Thanks for being here…"

Lucas smiled, "We're family."

Brooke walked over and hugged Taylor and then hugged Nathan, "I'm glad you're awake, Nate," she said sincerely and then put her arm around Taylor's waist, "Or else Tay here would've been a complete mess!"

"I was a mess," Taylor said as she rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke smiled at her best and friend and walked over to Lucas, "We're going to hit the sack…" Lucas said as he hugged Taylor goodbye.

Brooke winked at Taylor, "We're going to be hittin' something," she said suggestively and blew Nathan and Taylor kisses.

Taylor and Nathan laughed as the couple left. Taylor looked down at Nathan and rested her hand on his cheek, "Did you hear everything I said while you were in your, um, deep rest?"

Nathan smiled mischievously, "I think I heard something about wanting to start a family…But I could've misunderstood."

"You are such an ass!" Taylor laughed.

Nathan pretended to be hurt, "Hey!"

"But I still love you," Taylor said and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, "I have some things to tell you…"

Nathan looked down at her, "Tell me now."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah."

Taylor sighed, "Well, Haley and Chris are getting married," she said; expecting to hear Nathan flip out and say Haley was too good for Chris. He didn't.

"Should we send a card?" Nathan asked as Taylor giggled and snuggled closer to him.

**Read and Review.**

**A/N: Two more chapters left!**

**Next On One Tree Hill (Chapter 9)**

(Nathan and Taylor's Apartment):

Taylor: Are you feeling okay?

Nathan: Yeah, this car wreck just did a number on me…

(Brooke's House):

Brooke: Haley basically hired him to get you out of Nathan's life.

Taylor: Well Haley's now out of out life.

(River Court):

Taylor: You told me to meet you all the way down here?

Brooke: (Crying softly) I'm late…

(Karen's Café):

Taylor: (Singing) _Here in town you can tell he's been down for while_

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him maybe I'll just sing about it._


	9. Love Is Like Novacain

**And He's Just Paper**

**Love Is Like Novocain (Last Chapter)**

**A/N: I know I said that there were going to be 10 chapters, but I changed my mind and decided that this was going to be the last chapter. You all will be happy to know that there is going to be a sequel, and the Tree Hill gang will all be in their 20's (probably around 23). **

Taylor and Nathan walked into the apartment, and Nathan sat on the couch with his hand on his side.

"Are you feeling okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Nathan winced, "This car wreck just did a number on me…"

Taylor sat down beside Nathan and kissed him softly on the cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Nathan said with a small laugh and then rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry, but I need to get some sleep…"

Taylor smiled and nodded, "I understand," she said softly and then kissed Nathan on the lips, "I'll be at Brooke's…"

"I love you," Nathan said before Taylor walked out the door.

Taylor smiled and winked at Nathan, "I love you too…"

**xxx**

Taylor walked into Brooke's room and collapsed on her bed, "This has been the weirdest year of my life," she said with a sigh.

Brooke laughed and sat down beside Taylor, "It's about to get weirder."

"Spill," Taylor said.

Brooke sighed, "You know how Felix came back and was like, all up on you and shit?"

"Yeah," Taylor said in confusion.

"Haley basically hired him to get you out of Nathan's life," Brooke said and then took a deep breath, "Can you believe that bitch?"

"Well Haley's now out of his life," Taylor said with a smug grin, "She and Chris are getting married!" She stated with fake enthusiasm.

Brooke laughed, "Shut up!"

"How great is that?" Taylor asked and then walked over to Brooke's vanity, "I mean, I didn't think she would try that whole marriage thing again."

Brooke smiled at Taylor, "What about you and Nathan? Do I hear any wedding bells in the future?" She asked.

"In the future, hopefully," Taylor said, "But I don't want to rush into things like he did with Haley, you know?"

**xxx**

Haley walked into Nathan's apartment and saw him lying on the couch. Haley sat down on the couch and stroked Nathan's cheek. He woke up slowly and saw Haley sitting there, "What are you doing here?" He asked; his voice husky and soft.

"Did Taylor tell you about me and Chris?" Haley asked as she started to crack her knuckles.

Nathan nodded, "She told me you guys were going to get married," he said and then snorted sarcastically, "Good luck with that."

"We're not getting married," Haley said quickly; Nathan looked at her in confusion, "We thought about…We really did, but…I don't love him Nate."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "This game is getting old, Hales," he groaned, "Just be happy with Chris."

"I can't!" Haley exclaimed, "I want to be happy with you!"

Nathan looked at her in disbelief, "What are you getting at?"

"I want to be us again," Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand and kissed it, "I've changed…I am in love with you," she said and then took her ring out of her pocket.

Nathan's jaw dropped, "You kept that?"

"Yes," Haley said as her eyes started to tear, "I love you Nathan, and I know that I made mistakes, but you have to understand that I just wanted to pursue my dream!"

Nathan looked down at the ground, "I love Taylor."

"But are you in love with her?" Haley asked.

Nathan glared at her, "How can you even ask me that?"

"I'll be at the train station," Haley said, "If you want to be with me then come get me," she said, "But if you don't then I'll wait till 11, and leave," Haley said and then left the apartment.

**xxx**

Everyone stood inside the café for Open Mic Night; Taylor sat at the piano and looked around for Nathan, but he was nowhere to be seen. Brooke walked up to Taylor and gave her a hug.

"I need to talk to you after this…" Brooke said quietly, "Down at the river court…"

_**2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake**_

_**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?**_

Nathan looked at the clock in his apartment and took a sip from his beer.

_**I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.**_

_**Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes**_

_**Like they have any right at all to criticize**_

_**Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason.**_

_**Cause you can't jump the track**_

_**We're like cars on a cable**_

_**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**_

Nathan walked out of the apartment and started his car; he looked in his glove compartment and saw his wedding band.

_**No one can find the rewind button girl**_

_**So cradle your head in your hands.**_

_**And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe**_

Taylor walked down to the river court and saw Brooke standing there crying. Taylor ran up to her and hugged her, "You told me to meet you all the way down here?" Taylor asked, "What's wrong hun?"

Brooke turned around and Taylor could see her mascara stained on her cheeks, "I'm late," she sobbed softly.

Taylor looked at her best friend in disbelief and hugged her; Brooke cried on Taylor's shoulder.

**xxx**

Taylor walked back to her apartment and saw Nathan sitting in his car. Taylor walked up to the window and Nathan got out of the car. He hugged her, and rocked her back and forth. Nathan kissed the top of Taylor's head and looked down at her apologetically.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked as the tears in her eyes fell. Nathan sighed and looked down at the ground; Taylor looked down at his ring finger and saw that he had his wedding band on, "Are you leaving me?"

Nathan sighed, "Baby…"

"Are you leaving me?" Taylor asked again; this time sterner.

"Yes," Nathan said softly, "I'm in love with her, and she's in love with me too…"

Taylor backed away from Nathan and put her head in her hands, "Oh my god," she cried, "So this is it?"

"I'm sorry Taylor," Nathan said, "Everything's so fucked up you know?"

Taylor looked down at the ground, "I don't ever want to see you again," she said and then walked off into the darkness.

**xxx**

Nathan walked to the train station and saw Haley standing there; she looked over to him and ran to his arms. They kissed passionately, and Nathan looked down at her and ran his hand through her auburn hair.

Taylor looked out the bus window and let the tears fall down her face and drip off of her cheeks. Taylor wiped her eyes and looked at the "Welcome to New York" sign. Taylor looked down at her bracelet that Nathan had given her and took it off.

…

_To Be Continued_

…


End file.
